


Shuichi's Love Hotel Event

by RainbowAether



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, POV Third Person Omniscient, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Saihara Shuichi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/pseuds/RainbowAether
Summary: Kokichi goes to the Love Hotel but this time Shuichi's not having his shit.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 471





	Shuichi's Love Hotel Event

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that Shuichi's out of character. I just wanted to write him domming the fuck out of Kokichi. Sorry if the smut's bad, this is my third time writing this kind of stuff.
> 
> I swear not all my fics will include Shuichi.

Kokichi laid back on his bed, holding up the key to the love hotel, trying to comprehend Monokuma's words about it. Playing someone's ideal in a fantasy? To him it seemed like a way to just mess around with no consequences. Kokichi lifted the covers, tucking himself in, grasping the key as he drifted off.

Next thing he knew, he stood in front of a pink door, looking around to see a very similar scheme of reds, pinks, and white. Quickly realizing exactly where he was, as he still held the key in his hand. Deciding there was nothing entertaining or interesting about the halls, he inserts the key into the door and walks in.

As he walks  in he prepares his liar persona, ready for the kind of havoc he could create in a dream with no consequences. Looking around to find Shuichi examining some of the more unique "equipment" in the room. "Hey Shuichi!," he called out, expecting to the boy to jump. "Kokichi, you know you have some real nerves coming here," he said as he turns around with a much more calculated look than his usual embarrassed look. 

"Damn Shuichi actually has a backbone in his fantasy?" Shuichi thought to himself, "Seems like Kaede has been having an effect". " Awww , Shuichi why do you say that?" he said in a childish tone.

"You can stop playing dumb Kokichi, I'm not letting you get away this time."   
"Whaddaya mean?"   
"I've finally tracked you down here, there's nowhere to run."

" Oh he's still a detective, just a lot better of one," stiflingly a laugh to himself. Shuichi seemed to take notice, walking closer until he took Kokichi's wrist. "Mister Detective, what are you  gonna do to me?," he said looking up to Shuichi's disapproving glare, "I'm just a- Hey! What are you doing!?” As Shuichi patted down his body, "I don't know of you brought any weapons with you," calmly replying.

Kokichi waited impatiently, his own thoughts being cut off by Shuichi, "Sorry Kokichi, I'm going to need a better look at what's under your shirt".   
". . . Why?"   
"Kokichi, I'm the one asking questions here, you're not in any right to escape now. Do it or I'll do it for you," he said, with little emotion in the phrasing.

As the smaller boy was now hit with the realization that this fantasy Shuichi sure as hell wasn't as much of a push over as the one, he knows; Still deciding he wanted to mess with him.

"Really? You? Make me, I'm a leader, you-" Suddenly stopping as Shuichi grasps the clasps and begins to take it off, Kokichi now wanting to see just how far he could push Shuichi; "Alright! But you  have to catch me if you want  annnnnny more  info!, " Shuichi simply in ignoring the boy's tricks, removing the coat and handkerchief, tossing them onto the bed. Kokichi still ready to make a dash, as Shuichi simply took a pair of hand cuffs out of his pocket and putting them on Kokichi's wrists.

"Hey no fair! Why aren't you playing my games?"   
"Well do you want to know the truth?," nearly whispered before putting his hand on the small boy's shoulder.   
"Well duh that's why I asked, hey!" Being cut off as the detective picked him up and began to carry him to the large bed in the center of the room.    
"I'll tell you," he said, climbing on top of Kokichi, "You've been plaguing my thoughts for so long now," taking a pause. "Every time I think I've caught you; you just slip out of my grasp. So, I'll show you what you do to me."

"What the hell is going on in Shuichi's head?," Kokichi thought.   
"But don't think I'm just gonna do this for my own sake . . ."   
"Wha?"   
"I'm doing this, so we don't have to keep playing around the real issue here," pressing his lips into Kokichi's; Being completely taken aback, before quickly bringing his persona back.   
"Shuichi, I don't understand what your trying to say," he spoke in a mocking tone to rile the other up.   
"Why do you always make this so difficult?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, he stood up from the bed, walking over to a collection of gear. While looking at the gear, Shuichi removed his cover coat and began to unbutton his undershirt. Kokichi bringing himself up from laying down to get a better view, only for Shuichi to snap back at him, "Kokichi get on your stomach".   
"But what if I don't wanna?"

Shuichi then brought back a set of items, before taking off the cuffs. Suddenly, bringing a large black leather band around his stomach and buckling it. Removing the remainder of his clothes; Then grabbing Kokichi's leg and wrapping a similar band around his thigh, with a small chain to connect to his wrists, then repeating the process for the other side; Leaving his face pressed up against a pillow, while his ass was completely bare.

Kokichi now feeling extraordinary embarrassed with his full body on display to Shuichi, with even him starting show cracks in this fantasy. "N-Now are you going to listen or not?" Kokichi simply huffing, then turning his head away from him.

Kokichi then jumped as he felt a cold fluid touch his ass, as Shuichi's index finger was attempting to prod into him. Kokichi then tried to turn his head back to see, only for Shuichi's other hand pushing him into the pillow.    
"Look we both know that you can't behave yourself, you clearly need someone to take charge for you," this finger pushing in him in one sift motion, as Kokichi began trembling. Taking his hand off his head he then brought it to Kokichi's dick and wrapped his finger around the half hard cock, gently pumping. Kokichi's bratty personality slowly fading as he felt Shuichi feel up his body. 

Shuichi himself had begun to like to take up a more dominant role, loving how the boy quivered beneath his words. Taking to his new role of leadership, he inserted his middle finger in to take Kokichi by surprise; His guess being correct as Kokichi then bucked his hips at the addition of another digit. Kokichi then attempting yet again to get a better view, Shuichi simply huffing, removing his hand from his cock; before pulling Kokichi's handkerchief over his eyes, "Can you just behave for once?". 

Shuichi loved how he just spat out such words, and the full control he really had over Kokichi of all people, attempting to hide his grin to himself. He then looked down at his pants, his own erection being very visible, along with a small wet spot from where his precum was spilling out; Shuichi continued pumping into Kokichi's ass as he used his free hand to remove his own pants and boxers, throwing them aside.

" Sh - Shuichi . . ," Kokichi muttered out, Shuichi giving a small noise to show his attention, "Can we . . . Can  we . . ," his voice trailing off. Shuichi felt his grin emerge once again as he positioned his body above the smaller boy, "Can we . . . What?"; Before pushing a third finger into him. Kokichi was feeling flustered at Shuichi making him beg for it, "You know . . .". Shuichi seeing an opportunity to torture him the same way he has before, "I'm not entirely sure I know Kokichi, you can be rather unpredictable". Shuichi lacing his hand into Kokichi's one, balling up the covers, beginning to force his fingers in faster and fervently. 

Kokichi stayed quiet for a moment, weighing his options, "Please . . . Shuichi I . . . I really need this", wishing he could cover his face. "What's 'this', what do you need  Kokichi?, " he whispered, bringing his mouth to the soft skin on the smaller boy's neck and sucking. Kokichi grunted at the extra sensation being added, trying to get what he wanted whilst he was toyed with. "God, Shuichi! Just fuck me  already!, " he finally yelled out in frustration. 

Shuichi pulled out his three fingers, before smothering them in lube and covering his ready dick; Then positioning his cock along Kokichi's entrance, slowing pushing in as tears welled up in his partner's eyes. Shuichi adored the sight in front of him, drawing his free hand across Kokichi's back to comfort him. "Kokichi, isn't this so much better? You're not fighting back, you'll get exactly what you want," he said squeezing the top of Kokichi's hand. Soon enough finding his whole length taken, he started move, his own patience wearing thin. 

Shuichi moved one of his hands to top of the bed frame, while bringing his other to Kokichi's cock, holding his hand around it; Yet refusing to pump him as of before. Using his extra leverage, he pounded into Kokichi's ass harder, as he was trying to disguise how loud he was from the harsh treatment. Letting his harsh trusts be the only thing that gave any friction to Kokichi dick. "Please!  More!, " Kokichi's facade completely breaking in favor of his own lust, as Shuichi complied to his request.

Kokichi felt like he was in heaven, face against a pillow, blindfolded, and being used as a  fucktoy for Shuichi, drooling leaking out onto the pillow. Maybe being compliant and malleable wasn't so bad, he got to have a dick up his ass without remorse. Soon finishing onto the covers as Shuichi continues his harsh treatment, "Kokichi was it too much for you? You know I'm still not done yet; you didn't even give me a warning". "S- So?, " trying his best to sound like he didn't care.

"What I'm saying is, is that you don't get to make the decisions here," he authoritatively said, before taking his hand from the bed frame, and bringing it down onto his ass. Kokichi let out a yelp, feeling the sharp sting, only for Shuichi to bring his hand down once again. His whole body felt like it was on fire, as his member leaked out more cum with each of Shuichi's thrusts into him; All while Shuichi kept his harsh punishment up, with the entire check being red and bearing multiple handprints. 

Neither one of them had ever been more turn on in their life, Shuichi finally having full control over something, with that something being a quivering boy; And Kokichi, enjoying being put into his place. Shuichi saw as Kokichi soon adjusted to all roughness, Shuichi seeking a way to bring Kokichi back to being pushed over the edge in pleasure; He picked up a vibrator that he had brought over, covering the phallic object in lube, before attempting to push in the toy alongside his cock. "That's not going to  fit!, " Kokichi desperately cried out, feeling himself becoming hard again. "I'm sure I can at least get most of it in you," forcing the toy deeper into him, then switching the toy on. Hearing Kokichi scream out of pain and pleasure was music to his ears, "Shuichi! I can't take it! It's too much!". 

Ignoring his cries, he pumped his hand around Kokichi's erection, while pounding him as he tried to orgasm. Kokichi's pleas subsided and gave way to moans of total euphoria, eventually  cumming yet again. Shuichi felt himself getting closer, attempting to use all this strength to do so. Kokichi's body only being held up by Shuichi as he felt the sticky fluid inside of him. Shuichi almost immediately fell behind, still panting trying to pick up his thoughts. 

Shuichi woke up in his bed, jumping out and changing his clothes; As he made his way to the door, he remembered, "Maybe I'm not ready to see Kokichi after last night".


End file.
